Naruto and Hinata study session of baby making
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Ok the Naruhina Fans has asked me to do this for them this is my first Naruto Fanfiction so... here I go!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata study session of baby making

**HELLO TO THOSE WHO ARE NARUTO AND HINATA FANS I AM WRITING MY FIRST FANFICTION OF NARUTO THE NARUHINA FANS REQUESTED ME TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR THEM SO I'M GIVING THEM MY BEST SHOT! **

On a wonderful afternoon where our favorite Ninja and his future wife Hinata are going on a study session... of the secret arts of ninjutsu as the two were going to a library to where all the ninja scrolls and books were.

Naruto: Boy why must we come here to study I wanna eat some ramen! as naruto complained. yes he really didn't feel like coming here to the library to study.. but Tsunade told him and Hinata to study for their training.

A Memory shifted to where Tsunade told Both Naruto and Hinata to study.

Tsunade: Alright now Naruto and Hinata you two will be on a study session for a new art of ninjutsu.. alright..

Neji in the background keeping his eyes on Naruto..

Naruto: OH COME ON TSUNADE DO I REALLY HAVE TO GO ON THIS STUDY SESSION I WANT TO EAT SOME RAMEN! he yelled.

Tsunade: Your going to do it otherwise you'll get a beating... with a small smile she said.

Hinata Blushed as she had her eyes on Naruto while he was talking to Tsunade.

Neji was worried and hated the idea of Naruto and Hinata going on a study session together...

Hinata: Uh.. Naruto-Kun... she said trying to get his attention..

Naruto: Yeah Hinata... he side eyed her...

Hinata: Um... uh...

Naruto:...

Hinata: Lets just... go to the study session ok... I mean we do need to train more...

This caused Naruto to complain.

Neji: YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HINATA-SAMA! NARUTO! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!

Naruto: ... as he stared at Neji..

The Memory Ended as Naruto and Hinata were in the library already...

Naruto: Why are we here again? he said in a lazy way...

Hinata: Uh Naruto-Kun.. we are here to l find a book too study some ninjutsu moves and all.. we can get ramen another time... ok as she blushed not even looking him in the eye.

Naruto: Nah so boring... don't even feel like training... I rather eat ramen then come here.. with a pout on his face.

Hinata: but...Naruto-kun you promised...puppy dog eyes as she stared at him.

Naruto looked at her puppy dog eyes with a small smile and said.

Naruto: Alright a promise is a promise after all.. lets get to work on this study session..

Hinata smiled at him as Hinata blushes and jumps in the air for joy... some one in the library whispers: keep it down I'm tryin to read.

As they entered to the Library looking for scrolls and books to study with... as Naruto was looking for a book Hinata was behind him.

Hinata Blushed staring at Naruto... as she was daydreaming of him and her studying together..

Sakura sneaks in with a camera in hand as she was following Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata saw Naruto go look for book in the book isle as she followed him Naruto picked out a few books as he took them over to a nearby table and placed the books there as naruto and hinata were about to sit and begin reading until..

As Naruto and Hinata are reading, Sakura pops in takes picture of the two reading together Naruto and Hinata both jumped in surprise seeing sakura take the picture as both their eyes widened.

Sakura Smiled and said.

Sakura: Thanks for the Picture you guys! as Sakura runs off to show Sasuke and everyone back at the dojo while smiling.

Naruto: HEY SAKURA WHY YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF US? as his eyes widened looking at the pink headed teen

But it's to late Sakura already escaped. Sakura finds everyone in the village and shows them the picture.

Hinata Face shaded with pink as she knew what sakura was doing she turned to Naruto and said.

Hinata: Naruto-kun never mind that, lets continue on reading and studying...

Naruto: Oh... your right... with a deadpanned tone.

Sakura shows Kakashi the picture.

Sakura: Look Kakashi-san! this picture of Naruto-San and Hinata-Sama on their study session cute isn't it? with a smile showing him the picture.

Kakashi blushes saying to himself: Naruto... pervert sage taught you well.

Neji pops in next to Kakashi and glared at the picture.

Neji: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY AND SEE WHAT THEY UP TOO HE BETTER NOT TOUCH HINATA-SAMA! as he started running like the wind going to the library Sakura and Kakashi had sweatdrops formed on their foreheads seeing neji run.

Naruto and Hinata ignored the fact that sakura took a picture of them as they moved on to continue their study session.

Kakashi: I'm going to see what's gonna happen. he said to himself.

Kakashi sneaks in the library while pretending to read make out tactics.

Naruto and Hinata doesn't notice him as they keep looking for a book to study on until one book caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto finds a book called (how to handle naughty children.)

Naruto: Hmm... naughty children...? as he glared at the book and cover Hinata was blushing behind him.

Hinata started getting images of her and naruto having babies as she blushed at the thought of it.

Naruto: Hmm as he started reading.

Hinata covers her mouth in shock as she stared at the page where it says to spank the baby : I don't want to spank our baby Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Huh... spank... our baby? as he raised a brow with a pout

Hinata points to a part in the book.

Hinata: Naruto-kun read here it says to spank our baby if it acts bad.

Naruto: Its ok Hinata I will do that job. You will be in charge of hugs.

Hinata: Hugs? where does it say that?

As Naruto shows Hinata the part in the book talking about hugs, Kakashi looks around the corner while taking notes in his diary.

Hinata: Oh i see... as she had both her hands on her flushed cheeks

Hinata: I like hugs but Naruto-kun you need to hug to as she stared at him.

Naruto: Don't worry I will and I will do the spanking for you so you don't have to be sad with a grin on his face.

Hinata smiled as she just stared at Naruto as a daydream shifted in her head of her and naruto raising their children.

Naruto blushes as he thinks of taking his kids out for ramen.

Kakashi stands behind a shelf writting down everything in the new make out tactics book.

Hinata and Naruto look at each other.

Naruto: Hinata... as he stared at her eyes..

Hinata: Naruto-Kun... she stared back at his eyes.

Naruto and Hinata start making out as they both kiss each other.

Kakashi writes in his book more.

Neji was running pretty fast as he entered in the library.

Hinata and Naruto kept kissing.. as they hug each other Kakashi blushed watching this..

Neji: HINATA-SAMA! HE SCREAMED

Right when he ran into Naruto and Hinata.. he saw them kiss...

Nejin had veins popping on his forehead watching this in anger..

Naruto and Hinata Broke the kiss and noticed nejin was there.

Hinata blushed.

Hinata: Nejin-San!

Naruto: O-OH hey Ne-Neji... he said in a fear like tone..

Neji: NA-RU-TO! HE YELLED DANGEROUSLY.

Neji had a angry aura around him glaring at Naruto

Neji: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN YOU DARE KISS HINATA-SAMA!

Naruto: WAIT NEJI IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Neji: DON'T GIVE ME THAT I SAW YOU KISSED HER YOU BETTER NOT GROUPE HER YOU PERVERT!

Hinata: Neji-san! Naruto-Kun wouldn't do that too me please calm down!

Kakashi was still hiding as he was watching this..

Kakashi: Uh Oh... Neji bout to kill Naruto...

Neji: I'LL KILL YOU! FOR KISSING HINATA-SAMA I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THE HYUGA BLOODLINE OR GENERATION! AS HE PULLED OUT A KUNAI

Naruto: AH WAIT NEJI LETS NOT FIGHT!

Hinata: NEJI STOP! DON'T!

To be continued... in the next chapter.

**SO WHAT YOU THINK NARUHINA FANS I WILL GET WITH CHAPTER TWO IN A WHILE... I HAVE TO THINK OF NEW IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.. SEE YA LATER **


	2. Chapter 2

Study goes in a fight.

_**SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU ALL WAITING NARUHINA FANS I AM NOW CONTINUING THIS STORY SO SIT BACK AND RELAX.**_


End file.
